I'll Be Gone
by Birdy Point
Summary: POST MR2. Max is captured by Erasers, and the Flock are left to pick up the pieces. What will happen two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl.. as the enemy? R&R! Chappy 13 UP! -Dark Max, Fax, Niggy, OFCs
1. Back to School Again Again?

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. 'Tis my first Maximum Ride fic, so yeah... read and reveiw. I'll take any suggestions readers have.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to School Again, again?**

**

* * *

**

"We've got to go back for her!" Nudge screamed, fighting against Iggy's hold.

Gazzy lay in the middle of the cave floor; eyes screwed up tight, groaning in pain. His left wing stood out horribly on an odd angle underneath him. Above him stood Angel, her face damp from crying. Her red eyes darted to Fang, standing in the corner like a shadow, his expression growing darker.

"We have to save Max!" Nudge sobbed in Iggy's shoulder, still struggling to get away from him at the same time. Angel and Gazzy's eyes met for a brief second, and Angel could see his pain.

"Sleep," she murmured quietly to him. Gazzy whimpered painfully once more, before lying still, eyes shut. Fangs eyes shot to Gazzy's motionless body. He darted over to him, and crouched down beside him, taking his pulse. Everyone watched him.

"We have to go- now." His face was in shadow, but his quiet tone left no room for argument.

"No! _NOOO!_ We've gotta save Max!" Nudge wailed, trying to break free of Iggy's arms. Iggy hugged Nudge into a bear hold, and pulled her away to the car they had stolen earlier. As he gently pushed past her, Angel could see the tears threatening to fall in Iggy's eyes.

Fang lifted Gazzy into his arms like some sort of wounded soldier carrying a fellow wounded soldier, and brought up the rear of this strange march, Angel walking slowly in between them. Gazzy's broken wing was drapped over his body, like a white and scarlet coat.

The only sound was Nudges wailing, which seemed to be swallowed up by the surrounding trees. Shock had crept in and attacked, paralysing the now fragile flock of children. Iggy eased Nudge into the front passenger's seat of the car, where she sat crying, as Angel hoped in behind her. Angel stared out the window, and watched as Iggy carefully approached Fang and Gazzy.

"Is he breathing?" Iggy questioned softly, taking Gazzy's pulse. Fang silently nodded.

"I have to get him to someone," Fang whispered, casting a wry eye over their surroundings. He was constantly watching out for Erasers, in the trees around them.

"Dr. Martunez lives near here. Max wanted to visit her on our way-" he broke off his sentence, unable to finish it. His expression hardened and he shifted Gazzy slightly in his arms.

" I have to fly him there," he muttered, looking at Iggy firmly.

"Can you trust them?" Iggy asked, touching Fangs arm to feel his response.

" Max does," Fang said gently, turning away and spreading out his wings. Gazzy let out a pained sigh in his sleep.

Fang looked over his shoulder at Iggy and said commandingly, " Stay with Nudge and Angel. I'll come get you if it's safe."

Fang turned back, lept into the air, and flew steadily over the treetops. Iggy listened to his wings beating, till they faded out to nothing. Iggy turned away, and finally allowed his tears to fall. He dropped to the ground, his shaggy head buried in his large hands.

Angel looked away, and her eyes drifted around the car, finally landing on Max's backpack.

_What are they doing to you Max?_ She thought, her mind was still in shock. She rested her forehead on the cool glass of the window.

_Where are you?_

* * *

THIS… is what it must feel like, to wake up with a hangover. I groaned and rolled over, blocking the white light out with my hand. I didn't roll far though.

I felt my shoulder hit a wall of cold steel, and my eyes flew open. The white light faded down a little. I reached out my hand, and tested the freezing metal barrier, trying furiously to blink back the mist over my eyes. I was in a container, no bigger than myself.

Uh-oh, this ain't good.

A bombardment of antiseptic smells filled my nose, and I could feel my heart miss a beat… or two.

Or three.

I closed my eyes tight, and counted to ten before opening them to the light above me. There was a window above me, all frosted over, like a freezer or something.

Above me, I could hear a voice.

"It's done. Give her a few days, she'll be ready."

"Good. How long will the process take?" Another voice asked gruffly.

"One to two days." The first guy seemed anxious.

"And the damage?"

"With her extreme rate of regeneration, full repair should occur with-in… a week."

I frowned. I didn't feel that bad. I mentally checked my aches. The worst was my neck. I reached a hand up, and almost screamed out in shock. Bandages heavily layered my neck. I traced the bandages down over my shoulder, passed my armpit, where it stopped just below my ribs. I withdrew my hand, staring down at the sticky, crimson liquid now covering my fingers.

My mind drifted back to the men above me. Whitecoats. There was no denying it any longer.

I was back.

And this time… _I was alone_.

* * *

_Heya my peoples! Hope you enjoyed it, reviews either way! Next chapie all depends on reviews. I'll try to post as quick as possible. Thanks!_

_xOxOxOx_


	2. Glass Shard

I'll Be Gone

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back, before she saves the world, and herself? **

Hey guys! thanks for da reviews! you guys rock! srry it took me a while to post... lots of h'wk.. anyways-

Hope you enjoy this one.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Glass Shards**

* * *

_Shards of green-grey glass filled the huge cave, each one longer than my leg. I reached out a hand and ran a finger softly along the edge of a nearer one. A bead of blood trickled down my palm, as I raised my hand to my face. Watching it fall to the ground, I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle._

_Someone was here._

_Light stepping around a large glass column in the centre, I could just make out a tall figure through the twisted glass shards. He seemed far away, but I could hear him breath… I could almost hear his thoughts. _

"_It's always too soon to quit, Max." I studied his dark face. _

"_Don't quit on us now." _

_I felt a jolt rush through my body. Frowning, I looked down my hands. They were strapped to a table._

_My eyes snapped back up to Fang, but he was no longer there. I tried to scream out but another shock went through my system, forcing my head back to the table. _

"_Her minds rejecting it, sir!"_

"_Terminate the treatment." _

_The project leader spoke calmly into the microphone. He looked back up through the thick glass window, and down at the scene below. The subject, Maximum, was racked by random body spasms. Her cuts had reopened, and blood was spurting over the table. Her fists where clenched, and her face was screwed up in pain._

_One Whitecoat looked back up at him, pushing his glasses back up him nose, shakily._

"_Sir, if we terminate now… the process has to be completed- the results could be dangerous!"_

_The tall, normally gentle looking man took a deep breath in, glaring down at the doctor. _

"_Do it. Then, re-sew up those cuts. I don't want to see a single scar on her body by the time you've finished," he growled, glancing down at her one last time, before stalking towards the door. _

* * *

With a running start, Angel leapt into the air, snapping her wings out at the last second. With a surge of speed, she exhilarated over a low air-current.

To her chest, she clutched almost a dozen official looking documents with her small hands. The blare of an alarm briefly made it's way to her ears, before it was snatched away again by the gail winds.

A small smile lit her features, as she flew out over sleeping New York suburbia.

Gazzy spotted Angel, a few seconds before she spotted him. She swept down, and started to descend, into the backyard.

The Gasman grinned, opening the backdoor, and stood back, watching as she came to a running halt into the kitchen. She looked at him with a sheepish grin on her face, before running to Nudges room.

Gazzy glanced at the clock on the wall, before following her.

1.07am.

Nudge lay trying to dose off, but one face kept popping back into her mind. She rolled over, groaning as she caught sight of the time on her clock.

"Stop it Nudge, just stop thinking 'bout him!" she hissed into her blankets as she pulled them up over her eyes in annoyance.

"Stop thinking about who?" she heard Gazzy ask cheekily. She bolted up-right, staring towards the door. Angel and Gazzy stood there smirking at her.

Oh man, they're not gonna drop this, Nudge thought, blushing furiously.

"Guy's, I love you and everything, but- why are you in my room?" Angel gave her one of her angelic smiles, before rushing forward, throwing half a dozen pieces of paper on her lap. She plopped herself down on Nudge's bed.

"What are they?" Nudge asked, frowning. She picked up the first page and glanced up at Angel again. She read the top of the page, and her heart jolted. Itexicon.

She looked back up at Angel uncertainly. "Where'd you get these, Ang?" She asked, noticing that all the documents had the same heading. Gazzy sat down next to Angel, staring over her shoulder in fascination.

Angel grinned and grabbed the first few excitedly.

"This one-" she shuffled through a few of them, till she found the right one, "tells us where more main Itex bases are… and this one's 'bout a project called 'Ultimates'. There's heaps here!" She whispered triumphantly.

She handed the document about the 'Ultimates' to Nudge, who quickly skimmed through it. Twenty-three children, who successfully developed certain supernatural manifestations. Grrrreat… that's just what we need now. More superpowered, hyped up kids.

"This is so awesome! Where'd you get this stuff from, Angel?" Gazzy whispered, starting to read another sheet with enthusiasm. After five dead ends, and a whole draw full of nonsensical codes, this was the closest they had come to picking up the trail again.

Angel grinned at Nudge sheepishly. "Nudge and me, we were trying to decode some of those numbers. That didn't get us anywhere, but then I took some that we got from the last place, to Mike and…" she trailed off looking at Nudges face.

"You mean Mike, crazy computer nerd, Mike?" she said uncertainly.

Angel grinned, rolling her shoulder to loosen out her wings. "Yeah, he's living with a friend in a random apartment, near the edge of the city. Anyways, I saw him in an Internet Café. He wants to help out. He decoded a bunch."

She paused and looked back at Nudge, nodding in agreement. "I don't think we'll have to worry bout that for long. After what I did to that Itex base, they'll find out soon enough." Nudge gave her a strange look, and she just shrugged.

"Do I want to know?"

Angel stood to go to bed. "You'll know soon enough," she muttered under her breath. Gazzy grinned after her, and turned to nod a good night to Nudge.

As they left, Nudge rolled over looking down at the sheets now scattered on the floor of her makeshift room, squished in the corner of the lounge room. She sighed, and turned off the bedside light beside her.

Maybe now they could go back to the mission they had started together. Maybe Max was still out there, trying to find them. Maybe there was hope.

Maybe, they could start off what they flew away from two years ago.

* * *

Yeah... so whatchya think? I promise to get to Max really soon.


	3. The New Dawn

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hey sorry for all the readers i confused with the whole jump from one time to another- sooo basically we're two years after that night, but you'll notice that i put a sort of flash back in _italic..._ hmmm, but i've gotten good reviews so far so thanks guys, your all really great! Hope youse enjoy the next chapter... i promise there'll be more action in the next one..

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Dawn **

* * *

_Fang looked down at his shirt, as it was whipped around by the chilly wind. It was soaked in the Gasman's blood. He had been airborne for two hours now, and he was getting tired. He had sprinted the whole way there, with the fear of one of his little brothers dying in his arms._

_He shook his head in frustration. He had to stay focused; the flock needed him to be strong right now. He'd left the rest of the flock for the whole night, too afraid to leave the eight-year-olds side._

_Finally, he spotted the clearing in the forest. It was almost dawn now. Gliding low over the treetops, he started to descend. When he was close enough to the ground, he folded his wings in. Hitting the ground hard, he got his footing and looked around for the car. He spotted it; all lights off, engine off._

_Fang quietly made his way over the driver seat window, and peered into the car._

_All three were in the backseat, huddled together for support. Angel lay with her head on Iggy's lap, eyes closed. Nudge sat next to Iggy, with her head on his shoulder, silent tears running down her cheek. Iggy had one arm around her shoulder, comfortingly, and the other hand stroking Angel's hair gently. He sat staring; stony faced, out the opposite window._

_Fang smiled, grimly. He silently thanked Iggy for being strong for them._

_Straightening up, he stared around their surroundings warily. He almost jumped in fright, as he saw two small black eyes staring back at him from between the trees. His mouth dropped slightly, as he realised who it was._

_Total._

_"You're ok," he whispered, relief flooding over him. Total gave a little wounded whine. He frowned, and slowly walked towards the shivering dog._

_"I tried to follow them… but one of those mongrels grabbed me." His nose quivered, and Fang saw the fur on his back rise. "Flew me real high… then he-he… dropped me."_

_Fang swore under his breath, watching as Total limbed forward. His left paw was soaked with blood. Kneeling down, Fang reached out for him. Total limbed forward, and Fang picked him up into his arm, keeping an eye on his injuries. He turned and started to carry him back to the car._

_"She was bleeding real bad," Total whispered, looking up at his stony face. Fang tensed, and felt the vile rise in his throat._

_"I know."_

* * *

Iggy blinked sleepily, and listened carefully for the '12 o'clock' traffic. It was the only way for him to know weather it was time to get up nowadays. Groaning, he pushed himself up by his elbows, and slowly pulled a hoody over his head.

He slowly made his way down the hall, almost tripping over Total as he went.

"Blind man walking!" Total chucked, walking off with his tail wagging.

"Bite me," Iggy mumbled darkly over his shoulder, ignoring. Why did they have a dog? A small, annoying, TALKING dog, at that. They were always underfoot when you least expected it, like in the morning, for instance…

" 'spose a cat would be worse." Iggy heard the quiet patter of Angel's feet, then the loud scrapping of a chair being pulled out. "All that rubbing around your legs and stuff," she added, innocently.

"It'd be quieter," he murmured under his breath. He grabbed a lump of sliced bread, and put two in the toaster. Opening the fridge door, he took out the butter and put it on the table.

"Ang, get the eggs," Iggy muttered, searching the cupboard over the stove for the frying pan. Slamming the pan down on the stone, he cut off a chunk of butter and put it in. It started to crackle, and he could feel the heat radiating from the pan.

Heavy footsteps reached Iggy's ears, and he smiled slightly as the smell of gunpowder reached his senses. It was the best smell in the world

"G'mornin'," mumbled the Gasman, pulling up Angel's chair and sitting down. Iggy hummed his reply, taking the egg carton from Angel.

After a brief argument on whose seat Gazzy was in, in which Angel made Gazzy break an egg over his head, Iggy buttered four pieces of toast and threw them at the two, who now sat on separate seats, glaring at each other while they ate.

"I'll get Fang!" Nudge shout from the lounge room.

Smirking, Iggy took two eggs out and turned to face them again.

"Fried or scrambled?"

Nudge ran to Fangs door and knocked twice before entering. She stopped as he got up awkwardly from his chair by the window.

"Sorry," she mumbled automatically, looking down slightly. She looked back up at him, and saw a flicker of tiredness, come over his face before he put his mask back in place.

" 's okay," he said, bending down to scoop up his jacket. Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Her and Iggy both knew something was up with Fang.

"Ig's cooking eggs," she said, enthusiastically. He knodded, pulling his jacket on.

" 'k." She glanced at him once more, before getting out of there quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Scrambled!"

"Fried!"

"SCRABLED!"

"FRIED!"

"Scrambled..."

"Scramb- Iggy! Tell her to stop using her powers on me!"

Nudge rolled her eyes, and watched curiously as Total walk past her towards the kitchen.

"I want mine three years older, plucked and roasted!" He chucked at his joke, before entering into the screaming match.

She spotted Fang walking out towards the kitchen as well, but not before murmuring to her, "So much for staying unnoticed." Her grin faltered as he walked off. Wait till he found out what Angel did last night. She grinned widely, before entering the kitchen for what appeared to now be scrambled eggs in the making.

Just another normal day for the fugitive bird-kids, she thought to herself amused.

She didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

_Tell me what you thought... R&R. Thanks!_ _Luv you all!_


	4. Inderpendence

**Summery: Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Heya all! sorry about the long update, took me a while to finnish this chapy cos im starting exams this week ( SHOOT ME NOW!) i'm not sure i like this one, but anyway... tell me what you think? thanks for the great reviews, you guys kick ass!

( PS.- i left a last sentence out in the 2nd chapter, with Max and the white coats)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Independence****

* * *

**

_The silence in the car was eerie. Total shifted uncomfortably on Angel's lap, and she looked down at him concerned._

_Are you ok? She sent the message to his head. He looked up at her with his small, shiny black eyes and she could tell he was in a lot of pain._

_It takes more than that to scare me, he thought bravely, but she could see he was shaken._

_We'll be at Ella's house soon; her mum's a vet. You'll be OK, I promise, she sent, smiling at him reassuringly. He knodded his head slightly, before lying down across her lap. She pulled her jumper off and lay it gently over him, leaving his head out._

_"Thanks," he murmured gruffly, resting his head on her knee. His ears quivered and he closed his eyes warily. Angel looked back up at Fang._

_"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, saying it more for Nudges sake than her own. She knew that Iggy and Fang had had a conversation about what they should do next._

_"The Doc owns the house next to hers- it's vacant. We're going to stay there, till we can figure things out," Fang murmured, staring darkly out the front windscreen. It was raining, and even though it was morning, the sky was darkened by storm cloud._

_Angel took a peek at Nudge. She was staring out the window, her expression just as dark as Fangs. No one said a word as they drove along the deserted road, the rain and the engine of the family Sedan were the only sounds around._

_"Max wouldn't have left anyone behind. She wouldn't rest till we were altogether."_

_The Nudges statement was so simple, yet it cut into everyone's hearts deeply. Angel felt a lump rise up in the throat. She missed Max so much right now. Would they really just leave her behind? Would she be able to get back to them again? She gulped and stared at Fang. He was too difficult to read. When he closed up outside, he closed up inside also._

_"No one's leaving anyone behind," Iggy said firmly, turning and reaching behind him for her hand. She let him take it, and she raised her eyes, studying his face as if searching for the truth._

_"I promise you, we'll find her."_

_Suddenly, with a harsh jolt forward, the car came to a screaching haul._

* * *

Gazzy looked down at his wristwatch, and lay down the roll of gaffer-tape... next to the carton of gunpowder. Grinning at his latest batch of explosives, he carefully shoved half of them in his bag.

"...And in later news today, the local historical prison, restored by multi-trillion dollar company, Itexicon, was burnt down at around 12 am this morning. Police reports indicate that the fire was the result of an arson attack. Itexicon and police are urging anyone with information on the attack, to step forward and to call..."

Nudge turned to Angel, stunned to see her and Gazzy slap a quick high five. Gazzy turned grinning at Nudge.

"That was awesome!" he laughed, standing up from the couch.

"Arson attack on the prison, fantastic!" Total agreed, grinning up at Angel.

Gazzy looked over to Nudge, and laughed as she shook her head. He liked the idea of attacking Itex again, plus the whole idea of blowing up things really tempted him. Nudge gave them a stern look.

"Fang's gonna have a fit when he finds out, you know that. We'll be moving again for sure-"

"Mmm, and this time I know exactly where we're going," Angel stated, grinning confidently.

Nudge shook her head again, but Gazzy knew she wanted to do this. Maybe to find Max.Gazzy's grin dropped. His heart constricted painfully, thinking about her. He missed her.

Excusing himself, he ran off to his room.

Quietly, he shut and locked the door when he got there. He dived under his bed, searching through the piles of junk. After a few dirty socks and rotting fruit-like objects went flying, he retreated clutching a grubby looking shoebox in his hands. He stood up and sat on his bed and was about to lift the lid, when a loud knock on the door interrupted him

"Gazzy, we're going to the park. Nudge said there's going to be something special on," he heard Angel shout through the door.

"OK, I'm coming!" he shouted back, before throwing the box back under the bed.

Grabbing his modified hoody and his bag, the Gasman looked around the room quickly before opening the door and following Iggy down the hall.

The park was packed when they finally got there. "Some sort of Indy band competition," Total had suggested. Nudge just grinned at them. Banners were wrapped around every tree, and teenagers ran around, dancing to the songs played on stage.

Of course, that didn't mean any of them were letting their guard down. Gazzy had already briefed Iggy of the layout of the park, and Angel was keeping her mind open for hostile thought coming from the people in the crowds.

Nudge looked over at Iggy sympathetically. He was standing as far back from the crowds as possible. The noise was obviously driving him mad. She made her way over to his side, and gently took his arm. He scowled at her.

"You knew this was on, didn't you," he yelled over the noise, giving her a face that made her laugh.

"Sure, but Fang didn't want to come... and he wouldn't have let us come by ourselves," she shouted, grinning at Angel and Gazzy who were making their way to the front.

"At least they'll have some fun," she heard him mutter, and she looked up to find him smiling at her. She smiled back, suddenly very aware of his touch. She felt her face blush, and let go of his arm.

"Hey want some ice-cream, they're giving them away near the stage," she shouted, masking her awkwardness. Iggy pulled a face, but let her drag him off towards the stage.

Two streets away, an appartment could just be seen over the park trees. Upstairs a window stood open, innocently letting the noise from the park drift through. The softly fading sun lit the floor inside, dimly revealing it to be scattered with item. A chair lay where hit had fell, beside the desk. Paper that had previously been occuping it, now just smoking ash littering the ground.

Among his personal possessions, lay a man in his 50's. His neck stood at an odd angle, and a foot sized bruise was already developing on the side of his face. A trickle of blood from his open mouth, ran down onto the floor. His hand still gripped the pen he had been writing with, only seconds before. His eyes stared blankly up at the young woman lazily standing over him.

A smile of grim satisfaction lined her features, and she reached up with both hands and pulled her hood over her newly blackened hair.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a folded peice of paper, carrying a list of names. Some were crossed out, some circled. She ran a finger lightly down the rows of over a hundred names, and stopped next to one. Ter Borcht. She patted he pockets, then something caught her eye. Smirking, she reached down and took the pen out the dead mans hand.

"All units, move out," she muttered, into her earpiece. Her dark eyes lifted to the window as a soft breeze drifted through. A dark ting of orange-red colour lit the sky; the sun had abandoned the land minutes ago.

The next second, the dark girl was gone.

* * *

_He he he, tell me what you thought... it bored me a bit but its really up to what you guys thought. Luv you all!_


	5. Roadshow

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hi everyone! A thousand apoligies! I just came back from exams, and..well.. I was grounded from the computer-and aliens abducted me!!! Ok... that was just a tad too far. But I am sorry this chapter took so long to update! Next one will be done quicker I promise! Yes... so R&R, and I hope you can all forgive me!!! I'm sorry!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Roadshow

* * *

_Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Total sat up groaning. Angel was trying to calm Total, who was cursing profusely about Fangs driving. Iggy made sure his nose wasn't broken or bleeding, and turned back to ask if there were any injuries. A few grumbles and some obscenities from the cursing dog, but nothing serious. _

_Finally, Iggy noticed Fang. He was sitting in his seat, gulping in deep breaths of air. _

"_Fang?" Iggy questioned, touching his arm gently. His skin had gone cold and sweaty. Iggy felt his own panic get the better of him. He heard Fang grab the handle of his door and yanked it open, not even closing the door in his rush. Rain poured in, soaking the old leather interior of the car. Fumbling for his own handle, Iggy turned back to Angel and Nudge._

"_Stay here," he demanded, trying not to let the panic show in his voice. He jumped out, and quickly zipped up his jacket in a failed attempt to keep dry. He could tell the girls were about to argue back, but he had no time for reasoning with them._

"_Just stay here!" he growled, slamming his car door behind him. He listened around for danger before running after the sounds of Fang's feet, scuffing along the wet gravel road. Getting into a reasonable pace beside him, Iggy listened out for any possible reason for Fang acting this way._

_There was nothing. The sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the slight patter of the rain- that was the only sound around. It was so calm that it frustrated him. He cursed the School again for his eyes. _

"_Fang, what?!" Iggy hissed, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but this time, Fang shrugged him off and started to sprint. Iggy could hear him muttering under his breath. Catching up in a sprint just behind him, hie got a whisp of what Fang was saying. Iggy stopped, feeling dread set into his mind, as the words registered with him._

"_Please don't let it be her. Please she can't be dead."_

_Iggy felt like he was in a dreadful nightmare. He faintly heard Fang crash to the ground, off near the trees on the side of the road. He felt himself running towards the sound of Fang breathing in heavily, and what he believed to be water from the rain splashed up onto his cloths… then the distinct smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. It was on his shirt, it was soaking into his sneakers, and there was a lot of it. It took him half a second, till he finally worked it out. _

"_Max," Iggy choked out, before the smell and the realisation brought him to his knees. Blood, dirt and water splashed onto his face, before being washed away again by the heavy rain from above. His hand, which had dropped to the mud, had burried them selves in blood-soaked dirt. They fumbled over the ground for some sign of her. Any sign of her._

"_Is she-is it bad?" he shouted, fanatically at Fang, his voice breaking at the thought. _

_His hand suddenly brushed on something… cold. Very cold. He felt his heart stop. Slowly and gently, he moved his fingers over her face. With his other hand he felt her soft wet feathers, blowing around in the wind._

_It was Max. _

_Clumsily, he searched the side of her neck for a pulse. There was none. He grabbed her shoulders, ready to resuscitate her, when he felt the gaping gash, running under her arm. His hand flinched back; he could feel it ran right down to her stomach. It was almost twice as deep as the cut Ari had given to Fang. Precisely cut as if Max had been standing still. It had ripped muscles, ligaments even the ribs down the side- if she'd lived through the pain, that would have been enough to kill her._

_He could do nothing…she was gone. _

_Iggy felt vile rise up in his throat, and he whipped his head away, throwing up into the bushes beside him. He let out a choked cry, and placed his head on the ground in front of him. He could feel Fang shaking next to him, and he knew he was crying. He felt Fang take her hand, but he knew Fang would not make a sound. _

_The rain poured down hard on their backs, washing the blood off of their cloths. Iggy knew he was crying, but nothing could stop him now. Gently, he lend forward, and with a slide of his delicate hands he closed her eyes, for Fangs sake. He took her head in his arms, and cradled it there, not wanting to believe it, wishing it were all a bad dream. _

"_I'm sorry Max," he choked, stroking her wet, blood soaked hair._

_Softly, he lay her head back down. He sat back, breathing in harshly. He felt like being sick again. He ran a freezing hand, though his soaking wet hair. He didn't know whether it was the cold or the tears, but he had tremors running down his spine. Iggy took in a ragged breath._

"_She's gone." _

_He barely whispered it, but he knew Fang heard it._

"

* * *

"I want to go!"

The Gasman rolled his eyes and looked down at Total, who was standing besides Angel-surrounded by at least 10 teenage girls. Suddenly, the whole of the teenage population in the immediate area, had released that they had never petted a dog before. One girl looked up at Angel, very confused.

"Did your dog just like, talk?"

Angel smiled and nodded to Gazzy.

"My brother's great at voice throwing, show them Martin," she added, smirking at the Gasman. He scowled at her, but nodded anyway. Gazzy copied the girl who had spoken, and frowned down at Total.

"Did your dog just like, talk?" he repeated, word perfect. The girl laughed, and turned away to tell her other friend. Angel bent down and gathered Total into her arms. Smiling, she scratched his head and whispered gently, "You've gotta stop doing that."

The Gasman rolled his smirked, then looked around for Iggy and Nudge. Spotting them sitting down near a park tree, he and Angel made their way over to the two. Nudge looked up as they approached them and smiled. The festival was coming to a close, and teenagers were flocking around, some leaving with friends or parents some staying around.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Iggy asked them, attempting a smile on their behalf. Gazzy groaned and sat down beside him, leaning up against the tree trunk. He was starting to feel 'partied out'.

"Sure. What's the time?" Gazzy asked.

"Past your bedtime," Iggy murmured under his breath.

"Total wants to go home," Angel said, putting him down in front of her before sitting on Nudges lap. Nudge just nodded, hugging her gently.

"Well, shall we go?" Iggy asked, a genuine smile breaking out over his face. Everyone murmured their agreement, and got up swiftly.

Pushing through the departing crowd, they made their way to the back, past the back trees and out into the dark street behind the park. Just as they were about to shake their wings out, a loud group of teenage guys walked around the corner.

One of them let out a shout.

"Whoa! Dude that's the best costume ever! It's like a wolf or something!"

"Eraser," Angel whispered, as they all turned slowly. It was one thing hearing it and another to see it. Just as they had turned, two Erasers jumped from the tree next to the group. Completely ignoring the boys, they turned snarling at the winged teens like ferrel dogs.

They spun ready to run, only to come face to face with three more drooling savages.

"Iggy?" Gazzy whispered while they backed away from the wolves, watching as the five quickly surrounded them.

"Up and away on my three; these puppies have no freathers," Iggy whispered back, listening to the gruff breathing of the Eraser nearest to him. The others looked at the Eraser nearest them. The blind one was right, these were just old fashioned Erasers.

"One-" he whispered before throwing himself at the nearest two. He could tell the kids were off, as a rush of air hit his back. He had caught the first one off guard, and took him out with ease. Another one tackled him from behind, growling angrily. Iggy felt a claw scrape down the side of his cheek, but he didn't stop for the pain. Pain was just a signal; Max taught him that. They hit the floor, and rolled away from each other.

He sucked in a breath, and turned to smashed the Eraser in the nose. He grinned in satisfaction as he heard the crunch of the bone breaking. Another one got a punch in, shocking Iggy as it sent him staggering backwards. They were stronger than ever. Swinging his leg into the Erasers stomach, he sent the said wolf flying across the ground, onto a suburban yard. He heard Nudge land next to him, and silently thanked her. He had seriously underestimated his enemies, yet again.

"Miss me?" Nudge yelled, and he heard yelp from an Eraser from somewhere behind him. He winced inwardly; there was only one place on a male Erasers body that could make them yelp like that.He didn't have time to reply, two more Erasers were attacking him. He couldn't tell if they were different ones or the same ones. He counted three down, and maybe two more to go.

A heavy fist collided with his stomach. He gagged and punched out, hitting the wolf back in the throat. There was a gurgle and the Eraser hit the road near his feet. He felt a little shove on his back, and turned to punch his attacker when a hand stopped his.

"It's me, you bloody idiot," he heard Fang shout. Iggy let out a breath. There was a scuffle of feet, then it was silent.

"Finally," he mumbled, spitting blood from his mouth, then he lent on Nudge for support. She hesitantly put her arm around his waist. He thanked her; he could hardly hold himself up. This lot were strong. Way too strong, and well trained.

"They're gone?" he muttered, gruffly. His cuts ached, and he felt dizzy. Too many punches to the head.

"They made a break for it after you hit the last one," Fang muttered, then he put an arm on Iggy's shoulder, smiling.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks," Iggy muttered, as he Fang and Nudge shook out their wings.

* * *

_Have a good one!_

_oXoXo_


	6. Anonymous Wings

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hello my pretties... I kept changing this chapter, that's why this took so long, but hopefully it was worth it... I keep promising Max will come, it may just be later than I planned... ahahahaa! Sorry again, hope you enjoy... R&R!!

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Anonymous Wings

* * *

Ignoring the men completely, the girl brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face, and a small frown lined her features. She lifted her wrist and pushed down her long black sleeve, glancing at a black digital wristwatch. Frowning, she looked behind her. As if on cue, the click of the metal door echoed through the room. Smirking she turned around to greet the tall gentleman, strolling towards her.

"Clear the room. I must speak to my daughter," he said with an air of authority. Either side, the men pushed of their respected walls and stalked quickly to the door. As the door shut softly behind, the man smiled at girl. He walked forward and hugged her. She gave a withered smile but hugged him back. Letting her go, he studied her face at an arms length.

"How'd it go?" he questioned sincerely, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch. She gave him an appreciative smile, and slumped down- rather un-lady like. He sat down on the other couch and looked at her patiently.

"The Erasers are useless, I would have killed them myself but five of them haven't come back yet," she looked at him pointedly. He nodded sympathetically. "And the one that did follow me was my brother. I don't see why you won't let me take out my own team," she grumbled, flicking a bit of fluff of her dark jeans. The man looked down at carpeted floor and let a breath out. Looking back up at her, he smiled grimly.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about, Max. How do you feel about Spike?" he asked looking hard at her face. She seemed to be taken aback. Regaining her composure, she looked at him.

"Dunno, how do you think I feel him, father?" she said giving him a cheeky grin. He blushed and shot her a dark look.

"I _meant_… how do you feel about working with him," he said, clearing his throat. The girl smirked at his show of frustration, and then leaned back coolly.

"He's an arrogant prat, confident to boot and most likely to going to get his whole team killed on the some crazy mission. Did I mention he's blind?" she muttered smoothly, looking thoughtfully at him. He gave her a wary look. She smirked and looked at him seriously.

"He's an excellent airman, but he works alone… like me. Why?"

"Management has concerns over his leadership skills with team _Anonymous Wings_. They want to promote you to a sort of co-leader, to keep an eye on the rest of the team-"

"No." She stood, her eyes darkening slightly as a firm mask slid in place. "No way."

"Sweetheart, this isn't a request. Management's placed you there already-"

"No. I will not be responsible for that team." She crossed her arms and sat back down on the couch, glaring over at him. "It's Spikes team. He knows them, he can deal with them."

"Yes, but Spike is no leader! You and I both know that!"

"He's a better leader than any of those Erasers you got in place," she said calmly, cold eyes pinned on him.

"It doesn't matter. The decision is not yours to make." The man stood and walked to the door slightly annoyed. "Your next assignment _will_ be with Spike. Just Spike. Management will be keeping an eye on you two."

A long eerie pause greeted him at this point. The tall character turned to leave, when the teen's voice forced him to turn back.

"Who is it this time?" Her voice was low and dangerously quiet, and Jeb had to force himself not to shiver. He turned back and sighed, looking at her warily.

"The Director. She must go."

* * *

"Angel! Gassy! We're leaving!" The door crashed open, and Angel jumped back, dropping their backpacks. Nudge ran passed her, to get the First Aid kit from the drawer in the kitchen. Fang bent down and helped Angel gather up the packs, trying not to scowl at his show of panic. Gazzy jumped over the railing on the stairs and ran straight into the darker teen. 

Fang glanced up and caught sight of the pack in the Gasman's arms, and silently prayed that the bag contained something dangerous and full of nitrogen. He had a feeling trouble may have just run off in the over direction, screaming for the nearest whitecoats.

"He's by the car," Fang muttered as Gazzy opened his mouth to speak, "food? Supplies?" he added, looking around at Angel.

"In the car, we packed everything we need… there was a lot more than I expected," she said, looking slightly ashamed. He rocked back on his heals and stood, dusting off his jacket. She gathered up the backpacks, glancing up at him. He dropped his backpack, and turned quickly.

"We've been here too long. We're getting lazy," he muttered, making his way up stairs.

"Where are you going?" he heard Total bark, as he passed him on the stairs. He glanced back and watched slightly bemused as the dog tried to drag a full backpack, twice his size, down the steps.

"Gotta' get something," he muttered over his shoulder. He walked into his room, and looked around, checking for any distinguishable marks left in the room. Satisfied with Angel's clean-up, he turned to his wardrobe. It was old and nearly hit the ceiling, but not so high that Fang couldn't reach up pull down a .38 Special.

He let the revolver lie gently in both hands, his face blank in thought.

He heard Iggy yell for him down stairs, and his face hardened. Snapping the safety lock on, he looped it into his belt and covered it over with his shirt. Jumping over the top railing of the stairs, he didn't even let his wings out to soften his fall. His boots hit the ground heavily. Without pausing, he stalked towards the door, snatching up his bag in the process.

He glanced at Iggy as he walked passed him and nodded, not taking a second glance back at the house. A smile crept across Iggy's face as he lit a small fuse on the end of what looked like a pipe with gaffer-tape covering it. Taking aim, he threw the shoe sized object through the glass window at the front of the abandoned apartment.

A small smash seemed to waken the quiet night air. Grinning wildly, Iggy jogged towards the car and stood with one leg in the van, facing the house. A mini explosion sent a small shockwave so small, but Iggy felt it against his face.

"Ig, I hate to split you two up, but we've got bout a minute till the fire sets off the rest," Fang called, smirking at Iggy face. Iggy ducked his head and settled down on the seat next to the Gasman.

Fang revved up the engine on the old van and with a quick grin at Angel, sped out of the driveway. The van pulled over two houses away, facing the old house. Iggy wound down the window and stuck his head out, smiling as the cool night blew gently on his face. Gazzy had his face out of the other window, face lit up with excitement.

A minute passed, and Gazzy was getting impatient.

"What if the fire went out…" he whispered, glancing at Iggy. Iggy's face never moved; he either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Either way, Gazzy was getting annoyed.

"I'm gonna walk over there," he muttered, sliding the van door open. He jumped out and Iggy seemed to snap out of it.

"No! Gaz, come back," he shouted, jumping out and grabbing the teens arm. At that point, both boys were thrown back into the air. A soundwave deafened the surrounding neighbourhood. Back at the house, balls of fire had blown out the windows, and the roof seemed to have been blown off. Bit of flaming wood and bricks were flying through the air and falling on the road. Fire now lit up the morning sky.

Two houses away, the two teens lay back, grinning from ear to ear. There was a silence, apart from the hissing of fire, and the noise of the house collapsing.

"That was…" Iggy whispered.

"Awesome!" Gazzy shouted in agreement.

Nudge ran up behind them, and dragged them both back to the car by their ears. Slamming the door behind them, she rounded on them. Fang pulled out and sped down the street, off towards the freeway.

"We said _SMALL_ explosion! IDIOTS!"

Angel had a small grin on her face, and even Fang was smirking as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Total slapped Gazzy a high-five. Nudge shot them a glare, but nothing seemed to take them out of their state of happiness. Both had wild grins on the faces.

"You should have seen the roof; I swear it blew 10 feet in the air!" Gazzy whooped, and punched a fist into the air. Iggy smirked and sat back, facing the ceiling of the van.

"Did you feel that blast? Threw us right off our feet!" he muttered, running a shaking hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

Nudge shook her head in disgust, sitting back with her arms crossed over the chest.

"Boys!"

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Have a good week everyone! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_


	7. Layin' Low

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hey everyone, i know i havn't written in a long long time, a lot of things have been happening in my life, and i really missed writing this story. so i hope you can all forgive me for not writing, and read this new chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Layin' Low**

* * *

"Left! LEFT! NO! Your _other_ left!" Total barked, as they hit yet another sandbank. Angel was sleeping with her head on the window in the middle of the van, and Iggy and the Gasman were sitting in the back still whispering excitedly about the wonders of potassium perchlorate and cane sugar. It was almost one in the morning.

"My other left is my RIGHT! You stupid mutt! And now we've just missed our turn off!" Fang growled, slamming his foot on the brake. Everyone in the backseats hit the seats in front of them, yelling out abuse.

"Fine! Find your own way there!" Total growled back, jumping over the front seat, and settling himself down next to Angel, glaring at the back of Fangs head. Angel smiled sleepily, and let her hand rest on Totals back as she fell back asleep.

"Mutt…" Total muttered angrily under his breath.

Nudge sighed and reached forward, taking the map book from off of the seat next to Fang.It took her a minute to work out where they were heading.

"We're going to Canada?" she asked, looking up at Fang. Fangs face didn't change. He reversed a little then chucked a 'U' turn in a full circle, before taking the turn that they missed before.

"Yeah. Montreal actually. You know, lots of people- less chance of being recognized… the usual," he mumbled as they passed a few cars honking their horns.

"Cool, I bet there'll be lots of stuff to do there," Angel muttered from behind Nudge, eyes still closed. Nudge shot her a warning glare. Fangs expression didn't change; he didn't even turn around.

"Don't think you got away with it that easily. I know what you did," Nudge shot a look at Angel, and Fang continued.

"When we get there, you and I are going to have a little talk."

If he had thought that she would be stunned by this, he was very much mistaken. Her grin widened, if possible, eyes still shut.

Another two hours past and most of the flock were slumped over the vans seats, sleeping. Fang cast his heavy eyes over the sleeping forms of the cars occupants. His eyes flew back to the road, just as they passed a road sign. He glanced up at his review mirror, hoping to catch the words on the sign. His eyes met Iggy's instead, who was sitting silently in the back. Gassy was taking up most of the seat, and was sleeping quite peacefully with his head on Iggy's shoulder.

"Ig," he muttered, hating how tired his voice sounded, "Up here." Iggy gently lifted Gazzys head and stood, letting the boy rest across the backseat. Ducking forward, he shuffled his way awkwardly down to the front of the van and crawled over the back of the seat. He settled himself next to Fang, facing out the window.

"Something's up. Angel wanted us to go to Montreal for a reason," Fang muttered, slightly more awake now that he had someone to talk to. Iggy nodded soberly.

"She'll tell us. You know Angel…" he muttered back. Fang nodded and lent forward, peering out into the night. An odd pin prick of light caught his eye, and he frowned. The light got brighter as they neared, until it finally revealed a roadblock a few yards off. Fangs heart gave a leap, as they drove passed the only turn off street. He slowed the car down.

"Ig, get down," he whispered in a low hiss, glancing up at the booth then at the blockade. Iggy quickly obeyed, and ducked down under the dashboard. Fang shrugged off his black jacket, threw it over him and kept driving. As he neared the booth, Fang quickly glanced around for a quick escape, if need be. He pulled up, and a friendly looking guard stepped out of the small booth.

"Good evenin' lad. What brings you here?" the man asked, shining his black flashlight at Fang. He had a thick accent, and a lopsided grin surrounded by a wild beard- definitely not Eraser material.

"Where am I?" Fang asked in a low voice, glancing passed the blockade. The man stared at him, obviously a bit thrown by Fangs lack of communication skills.

"Ah, well, you'd be at the Quebec Training Base, courteously of Itexicon herself. Where were you heading?" he said, giving Fang a toothy smile. Fang felt his stomach turn over.

"Did you say training base?" Fang asked, staring up passed the blockade again.

"Sure did. They've got a few around Canada and the states. Biggest 'public' one would have to be Florida, I suppose. Nice bit of desert out there," the man said thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Why does Itex need training bases?" Fang murmured frowning at the man. The guard laughed, and tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"I suppose you don't follow the news much. Nah, you don't seem like that kinda guy. Well, Itexicon sponsors most of the largest bio and chemical-warfare labs in the world, but now… their specifically training soldiers for the stuff they get into. It's getting dangerous, though," the man let out a short low whistle and stared passed them to the road ahead, all the while still speaking. "They haven't done nothin' too serious yet, but the public thinks it's only a matter of time. There's been protests and the likes. It's not government owned, you see. "

The man looked around as if to check for watches, then he in and continued in a low voice, staring at Fang.

"And those soldiers they're training; they ain't no normal men. Rumour's been going 'round that one of the outsider guards at another base saw too much on one of his late night shifts. They sent him on sick-leave – 'e never came back."

The man looked nervously back at the booth. He lent forward and finished in a hoarse whisper.

"I spoke to a mate of mine who's from the base. Says the guy came in raving, the day before he disappeared. He said that he saw a man with wings…flying," the man finished dramatically.

Fang felt his stomach twist into a knot. They were training the other experiments. A blast of a horn behind them shocked him out of his thoughts.

"You better keep moving. Remember, you didn't hear any of this from me." He went to wave them on, but he stopped and looked blankly at Fang. He lent in on the window frame, looking at Fang.

"There's a motel down that road, tell 'em Joe sent you. Go and sleep; you look exhausted..." Fang watched him shake his head and glance at the backseat, looking quite confused at what he said. He shook his head again, and waved them along.Fang smirked slightly and put the car into reverse.

Fang nodded at the man, murmuring his thanks and started to slowly reversed back to the road they'd passed. The guard stood back and looked behind their van, waving the car around them. As they turned down the road, Iggy got up slowly from under the dashboard. Neither said anything for another five minutes.

"So-" Iggy murmured, calmly.

"Yeah," Fang muttered, dark eyes on the bright flashing motel sign as the pulled into the parking lot.

"That sucks," Total added for somewhere in the back.

They got a free room thanks to Joe… and a little help from Angel, at a dingy little motel about 10 miles down the road. The shoebox of a room had two beds and barely enough space to fit some camping mats down. The interior was designed like on old appartment from the 60's, complete with curtains and off brown, shag-pile carpet. Gazzy and Nudge pushed the two beds together, while Iggy brought in some food. As they stood in the doorway, Fang and Angel silently agreed to go check out the area.

Outside the air was cool, and a small gust blew the surrounding leaves around their feet. Above them the moon shone brightly, alighting the clearing made around the building.As they walked in silence, Angel tried to read Fangs thoughts. She couldn't hear a thing. She frowned and dropping her head, hating the fact that she didn't know what he was thinking. Finally, the silence got the better of her.

"I'm sorry Fang, but it was the only way I could get you to go there," she muttered, head still bowed. She glanced back up at him when he didn't reply.

Fang stared at her, and she saw his eyes soften.

"Tell me why you want to do this. Be honest, and I will," Fang said as the came towards the van. There was a snort from the open front seat window, and Total popped his head out the through the window frame.

"It's not like _you_ really have a choice," he said pointedly at Fang. Fang just glared at the dog, who seemed to shrink back a little.

"Total, _please_?" Angel asked . Total huffed, and leapt out of the car window.

"Ok, but only 'cos Angel asked. I aren't scared of him or those feather dusters on his back," the dog muttered.

"Thankyou Total," Angel said sweetly as he trotted passed. Fang shook his head in mild annoyance and looked back at Angel.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, regaining his seriousness and composure.

"I saw you come back last night. What happened to "forget the mission and drop out of the system"?" Angel squirmed and glanced up at Fang. He shook his head warily, and lent against the van.

" I know we said we'd try and lay low for a while, but-"

"No. Not lay low. Disappear completely," Fang corrected her. She nodded impatiently.

"Yeah that. But Fang, I've found a whole lot of new information!" She rushed on excitedly, glancing at him for a reaction. Fang was watching her expressionlessly.

"See, I took a few of those coded sheets to Mike, that guy with the laptop, and he said some of them are computer codes, and he decoded a few them. I read though the ones he could decode, most of it was just rubbish about genes and human chemicals and reproduction-" Angel made a face, and continued in a rush, "but anyway, I came to a page that mentioned a base in New York; an information base. So last night, I flew to the building, and I was going to be really quick and quiet, but the security guard saw me land. I had to knock him out," she said, biting her lip as if she'd just sworn. Fangs face didn't changed, so she hurried along.

"I found the info easily, and I was looking though a few of them, but then a second guy came around the corner, and he freaked out 'cos of my wings and ran . I had to grab a few documents and took off," she finished, taking in a breath. She looked up at Fang, half expecting him to blow up, like in the little cartoon playing in her head.

"What'd you find out?"

Angel smiled.

"That there are thirty Itex training bases. Four still under construction, five that shut down due to protests and the rest are in different countries… all except two. Florida and here," she brushed her hair out of her eyes and started at Fang, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Fang, if they took her anywhere, they took her to one of those two places."

* * *

_Again, just glad to be writing again.__Sorry if anyone despiratly liked my story snorts_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_oxoxo_


	8. Doctor Who?

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Heya, this was a really crappy chappy for me to write, so its probs not that good and sounds like a fillerBREATH -I know! But next chapter i have MAX! so stick around Thankyou all for your reviews! love you! Enjoy Resposibly.

* * *

**Doctor who?**

* * *

"This council was founded on our alliance with Itexicon, we cannot simply break that bond and declare war!" one man cried, smashing his hand down on the smooth wooden table. "The Director would crush us, and then go to work on us! She created this council-"

"-and, if you do recall, the Director was all too close to destroying it as well," a woman snapped, sending a glare his way. "Her plans of Re-Evolution aimed to see the end of human life itself. As the highest members of society, we came together with one common goal- but this woman is taking that aim apart!"

"Council members, be calm. Omega Institute will not stand for that," an elderly man said with an air of authority as he got to his feet calmly. "Neither will we let Miss Janssen's betrayal go unnoticed."

He looked around at the table of men and women. The Omega council members watched him warily. Although every member had equal rights and responsibilities, this golden eyed individual demanded respect. Dr. Eric Kake was not a force to be reckoned with by any means. Single-handedly, Dr. Kake had demolished the very foundations of the criminal over-world in Cuba, and reorganized it into a well structured system of business, all before his twentieth birthday. Now in his late 50's, sporting less hair on top of his head and many years of experience under his belt, he sat with the most powerful people of the world in the house of the Omega Institute Management council.

"Gentlemen… and ladies," he added with a respectful nod towards to women in the council. "We are at a crisis point. Miss Janssen is no fool. She knows our aim, she knows our system. She practically made it." The doctor strolled slowing among his colleague, talking smoothly. As he walked by he looked at each individually.

"But her time is coming to an end. The Omega Institute is a multi-trillion dollar institute. We train and now, with the help of Dr. Jeb Batchelder, create new genetically enhanced beings, for the future. We have no use for Itexicon, or its 'research'."

Some of the members were nodding their heads in agreement. It was an issue on all their minds, yet no one had spoken the thought out loud to the council. It was a risk none where willing to chance. If just one member ratted to the Director, the rest would surely diminish. To speak out against her, was to sign your own death warrant.

Kake continued on as if reading their minds.

"I don't have to remind you all that our meetings here are strictly confidential. Some of you may be wondering what happened to our good friend and companion Roland Ter Borcht? It seems the good doctor had some rather unfortunate luck after last weeks little _disagreement_."

Kake noted the smirks and faint smiles of his colleagues. He also noted the ones that weren't. In his time the doctor had come to know people. He'd also come to learn how to break people. It was what he was good at.

"Roland was found in his apartment last night… well, what was left of him," he mumbled, and he heard a few quiet chuckles. He smiled unpleasantly.

"The poor doctor was smoking in his study, as usual, when he tripped and fell, snapping his neck on the desk corner. The cigar fell and hit the papers on his desk. Everything went up in flames. Not a pleasant ending for the man, I'm sure."

A sort of unease has accumulated in the room. Although Ter Borcht had been rather unpopular in the ranks, _and_ almost every one member of the Jonestown Management council had voted for his _dismissal_; the thought on every members mind was the same: it could be me next.

"Thankyou, Eric. Do you have someone in mind? For the issue of the Director?" the meeting organiser, Tomas Robertson, stammered as Dr. Kake sat down. Kake smiled pleasantly, and spread his hands palms up. "I could speak to my sources, if the council advisors?"

Tomas looked around seriously. Mr. Robertson was elected as a sort of secretary for the council. He worked hard in his job, and knew his place. Among the most dangerous citizens in the world, he'd earned his respect for keeping his distance. Tomas was a simple family man, who kept to himself. He'd been assigned the job for the money alone. Three point five million a year was not to be laughed at. It was a dangerous job, but someone had to do it.

"All those in favour of Dr. Kakes proposal, raise your hand." A sea of thirty or so hands greeted him. He noted a few not raised, but quickly dismissed that. He knew that every meeting could mean life or death in for the men and women here. He'd seen it many times before. He only hoped that these people had enough sense not to say a word to anyone. He tried to dismiss a lot of things about his job. He had two children, and a wife. Mr. Robertson had seen enough nightmares in his job to haunt him for eternity. And yet, he knew also that he would never be allowed to simply quit. There was no turning back now.

"Very well. I think with that issue dealt with, we can conclude out meeting for today," Tomas smiled around, glad to be going home to his family.

"Thankyou all for taking the time out of your schedules. This meeting is now adjourned."

Dr. Kake strolled out into the cold snow layered street with the others and sighed, watching his breath fog up. He smiled simply, and opened the back door to his black limousine. He stepped in and took up the phone next to the mini bar. Dialling in the number, he sat back and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Jeb? Eric here. Management gave me the go ahead. Your free to go. It took a li'l persuasion, but their like sheep in the end. Yeah. The plan hasn't changed. Fill your man in. Uh-huh. Yeah. Right. No, I want your best one on this. I'm sure as sure. I want the best!"

* * *

_I changed the name to Omega, because im studying conspiracy theories at school, and it turns out that the Omega Institute is almost exactly the same as the one i made up... so it's kinda cool i thought.._

_Anywho! Have a good week! I'm off to bed!_

_oxox_


	9. Knew Me

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hey long break again! (I'm pretty good at that hey?) Anyway thankyou all for your awesum reviews!! I hope you all like this chapter, it took me long enough Guilty Smile R&R!!

(A/N/A: I've also made a few agustments around other chapters, the biggest one was change the name of my big bad company thing, but not a lot else has changed)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Knew Me

* * *

**_I'd woken with no memory, and nothing to help me but a small sad looking 'Get Well' card from someone call Ari (who had awful hand writing I might add). Okay, so waking up with no memory of who I was or how I got into this very tiny, very squishy boxroom sucked, but it wasn't the worse thing that happened. No name? No biggy. Stuck in a cupboard? No sweet. No way out? I could cope. Nope, the biggest shock hit me when I finally got over my apparent loss of identity._

_I walked around the 2 by 2 room in an anxious pace. So, small, claustrophobic rooms made me nervous… okay, more than nervous. In the short space of time in which I'd woken up and had taken those few first steps away from my bed, I'd decided that I'd rather be taking a flying leap off the Empire State building than be in this shoebox._

_There was a door left of my bed, that seemed to be locked from the outside. It took my three good heavy kicks to work out that it was made out of reinforced steel. And when I say heavy kicks, oh boy did I mean heavy. As I put my foot down on the last kick, a small toe sized dent shone back at me. How I didn't break my foot was anyone's guess at that point._

_So I sat cross-legged on the floor, anxiously cracking my neck joint. I picked up the card again looking for some clue that would help me. Now that I was really looking at it, I could tell that it had been hand made; badly hand made. 'Get Well, from Ari'_

_I groaned in frustration. There was nothing there. I rolled my shoulders; my muscles were so tense. I rolled my arms and shoulders, until I heard a satisfying crack somewhere in my back. It felt like all my muscles had relaxed in my back completely. Suddenly, there were two more soft cracks. Hang on, that wasn't my back. Keeping my head still, I looked to the side._

_There was a 'POOFFFFTH' sound, like an umbrella being released, and with a small rush of air I was propelled forward. I let out a small cry that sound very much like a cat being strangled. Cold stone came up to meet my face in a spectacular example of a face-plant._

_I groaned, and lifted my hand to my nose to check that it wasn't broken. Something in front of me caught my eye. I tilted my head up and watched as a small brown feather floated down gently. I frowned, and kept watching as it twirled down softly, before finally landing two inches before of my nose._

_My back felt a little more heavier, like a blanket or a heavy coat now sat spread out on my back. I felt down my spine, until I reached a strange bump on my back. I didn't get much further. I followed the bone until I found something else. Something that felt soft and yet strong at the same time. It was like, well, it was… unhuman._

_I pulled my hand back quickly. What was that?! Hesitantly, I felt below my other shoulder blade, and found another one just like it. It wasn't something else either, it was attached. When I say attached I mean it. Something was twitching behind me, and I could feel the muscles around the bone under my shoulders flex. I could feel what ever these things were, like a pair of extra arms._

_I gently pushed myself up slowly, contemplating what life would be like if I did have four arms. Imagine a teenage girl with purple, wiggling octopus tentacles. Got that? Yeah, I'd be popular at school. Octopus Girl! I could give people a hand, I had so many! Better still, I could find an octopus guy and we could walk down the street… hand in hand in hand in hand…_

_In fact, I didn't even know what I looked like. Not that I cared, but I liked to think that I have a healthy curiosity for knowing what my face looked like. I frowned and felt the big things on my back shiver a little. I looked up at the steel door and blinked at my dull reflection in the steel._

_I screamed in horror._

_In my reflection two human sized wings twitched and snapped in against my back, and I jumped backwards as my voice vibrated around the little room. I had wings! Actual wings, like birds have? But way bigger, bigger than me! I screamed again at the thought of it, felling over my back franticly._

_When I finally worked up some rational thought, I ran my hand down one silky long feather, and my mouth dropped. I had wings, big wings. I couldn't remember if I have them before I woke up here, or if whoever put me here put them here. This wasn't natural, it couldn't be natural! I looked down at the small feather lying on the ground and then at the small dent in the door. I realised then, that I was no ordinary kid._

* * *

_"I wish you could stay, but I would never stop you." Fang looked at the rest of the flock. They'd spoken briefly last night, and he'd told them he would not be offended I they wished to stay. They'd all agreed to stay together. Fang knew what they wanted. He couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth about Max. He was still in denial, even after what he'd seen. It'd been a week since that night, and it was almost the longest they'd stayed in one place._

_Fang hated to admit it, but he wasn't coping. Last night had been the first time he'd spoken to anyone since the attack, and he'd lost his appetite completely. Everything was all wrong. None of this was supposed to happen!_

_Fang saw Iggy nod at Dr. Martinez, and he closed his eyes leaning against the cool stone wall. The doctor nodded, restraining herself from asking where they were going. She was anxious about Max, and neither Fang nor Iggy could tell her what they'd found on that cold, wet morning._

_"Alright, just be safe," she said, stepping toward the Gasman. He smiled bravely, and hugged her waist. She murmured something in his ear and he stepped away, nodding. She smiled at Nudge, who almost broke into tears before coming forward to receive her hug. Angel ran forward next and the doctor kneeled down, even though there was really no need. She brushed a strand of hair out of the girls face, smiling at her. They hugged for a while, until Iggy stepped forward and tapped Angel on the shoulder. Angel stepped away, and Dr. Martinez stood up watching Iggy's face. She hugged him under the arms briefly, and he smiled._

_Finally, she came to Fang. He opened his eye to go, when he found the kind woman smiling at him grimly. Before he could do anything she hugged him. He stood awkwardly, but listened as she whispered to him, "Take care of your self Fang. Be strong for them. Remember, you've always got a home here." She said the last sentence loud enough fro the rest of the flock to hear. Fang stared at her for a long time, wanting to tell her everything. He watched her kind face, and knew he couldn't do it._

_Fang nodded, and with a flick of his jacket he stalked over to the van, the rest of the flock following in a quick pace. They pulled out of the Martinez' driveway and out into the streets of Arizona._

_Dr. Martinez waved grimly until the vane turned off down another street. She had desperately wished that the kids had stayed with them, until Max found her way back. But now, she wasn't even sure she'd ever see her daughter again._

* * *

__

Choo know the drill!! Read and Review!!

oxoxo


	10. Amnesia?

Summery**: Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Hey everyone! i never have any idea for how to start a new chapter, so if you guy ever had a good suggestion gimme! lol anyway thanks for the really cool review, im learning a lot thanks to you guys! Oh and for some reason when ever i submit my chapters from Word, they always remove some sentances for no apparent reason when ever i save changes after editing, so i have to keep fixing the chapters- if anyone knows how to stop it it'd be awesum if you pm'd me on that or something.. anyway hope you'll enjoy this!

Love you all

B.P

* * *

**Chapter 10: Amnesia?**

**

* * *

**A blur to the eye, the girl flew at frightening speeds. In fact, she hardly had to use her wings. Her raven hair was tied back tight and up in a bun. Although it should have been impossible to see her face, it was eerily clear to him. Eyes sparkling with deep animosity, she searched the ground for her target. Her sight was, as always, superior to that of any 'normal' sixteen year old girl. This gave her the greater advantage of spotting her prey from 16000 feet above the ground. An unearthly smile spread across her lips as she spotted her mark below. A convoy of black vehicles hustled over the freshly ploughed road, oblivious to the impending peril they were soon to face.

Searching with proficient eyes, she located her target out of the band of 5, four-wheel drives. With perfect precision, she stroked her powerful deep brown wings down as hard as she could muster. Fists by her thighs, she tucked her wings completely into her jacket and dived towards the troop of cars, at speeds of almost 300 mph. Just when he thought she would crash into the road she let her huge beautiful wings out and stoked down hard, the resistance acting like a parachute. She let herself free float with her wings out, and with amazing accuracy, landed softly on the roof of the car she'd aimed for.

There was a small thump on the roof of the car, and all three inhabitants inside looked up with small frowns. A boy of around ten sat on one side. He wore a red jump suit , with the numbers '634-581' written on the back and front pocket of the cloth in black. His wispy hair was white and his face even paler. His tired eyes were a shocking ruby red. In contrast to him, the men on the other side of him wore new ebony suits, dark sunglasses and short black crew cuts.

The boy looked at the man in front of him, who was still looking up with a thick expression. He smiled weakly and sat back, examining the strange looking shackles around his wrists.

"I give you… 20 seconds," he whispered through his parch dry throat, not even giving them a second glance. Both men stared at him.The boy looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Better make that 10," he hissed before driving to the floor. Before either man could move, the side window imploded in the quietest explosion known to man. A wave of glass shards rained in different directions, and smoke from the bomb entered the car. The frame, which had held the window in place only moments before, was empty. The car kept moving; the driver unaware of the danger lurching behind the cabin of the black, sound proofed van. One suit swore and reached for his radio. Before he could do anything, though, a blur swung through the open window and smashed the guy full force into the window opposite. Using the opposing force of the window, she sprung towards the other man who was just reaction. As he was reaching for his gun, she'd already grabbed his head and violently jerked it back. With a sickening crack, the body crumpled to the floor of the car.

The boy took his arms away from his head and his red eyes met the blank eyes of the dead man lying before him, his dark shades now cracked down one of the lenses. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, and stared at the bloodied face and jaw of the other guard who was sprawled out over the bench. He was still alive; barely. He saw the girl step towards the bloodied man, but his view was blocked. There was a quick movent of her hand, and then it was over. When she stepped away, the guard was dead.

The boy prisoner looked up at the assassin, his mouth open slightly. She smiled grimly and held out a hand for him.

"Amnesia, I presume," she said, her voice a void of all emotion. He noted that she had an American ascent.

His crimson eyes met hers, and he tilted his head in fascination. He never forgot a face, or a name. Even if it weren't for his photographic memory, he knew he would never have forgot her face.

"Maximum… Ride?"

Iggy woke up and let out a pained cry. He opened his eyes, even though he knew he didn't need to. Force of habit? He pushed himself up, panting, and felt around him franticly. The dream had been so vivid, it was like he'd seen it all himself. A panic took hold of him and he couldn't remember where he was.

"Fang?" he choked out, letting his fear slip into his shaking voice.

"Ss-okay mate, we're 'ere," he heard Fangs slurred voice, and felt him grip his shoulder reassuringly. Iggy sighed with relief, and stood. He had to get some air. He made his way around the bed which occupied a very loudly snoring Gasman, and made for the door.

"Nudge's on watch," Angel whispered to him on the way out.

"'Kay, thanks Ang," he murmured gruffly, ruffling her hair playfully even though he knew she hated it. He was careful to block his dream from her. Even if it was a nightmare; even if she had seen much worse, she didn't need to see that. He'd been having strange nightmares about Max for the last month. It was weird for him; he'd never really seen Max's face since the School stole his sight and she was just a kid then. To see her now like that, even if it had been a dream, it frightened him.

Iggy felt his way outside and breathed in the cool night air. As he felt the breeze on his face and breathed out softly. He listened in, his ears acting as his sight. It was dead easy once he'd learnt how. He could even tell if someone was lying just through their tone of voice. Sure he'd lost his sight, but he'd gained something else just as invaluable.

He listened for Nudge's breathing. He knew her breathing pattern; there's nothing wrong with that. Was there? He walked over to the van, and touched the side feeling the peeling paint. It was rust coloured, he could feel it. It was odd, but he just knew it was. He'd got his new skill a few months after the attack over the forest. Everyone seemed to be mutating by themselves back then, maybe to compensate for Max's overwhelming absence.

"Can I come up?" he asked, walking over to the tree next to the van. If Nudge was surprised he knew she was up there, she didn't sound it.

Nudge nodded, and watched as he started to climb the tree. She reached down and he took her arm straight away, as if he felt it being held out for him. With a quick pull, Iggy was up and settled on the branch right next to her.

"Thanks," he grunted, running a big hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Nudge swung her legs a bit, glancing at his face. Iggy had grown so much. Still taller than any of them, but he'd lost the childish look from his face. He had stubble around his jaw line; he actually needed to shave now.

"Not gonna shave anymore?" she asked, grinning at the look he gave her.

"What? And ruin this bad boy look I've got goin' for me? Are you crazy?" he hissed in mock hysteria. Nudge snorted.

"Bad boy? You wish! What's a beard got to do with being a bad boy anyway? And I know for a fact that not all girls like bad boys," she rambled, swinging her legs gently.

"Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Bad boys are jerks. I went to school with some, remember? There was that Aaron guy, and well, Ari was a bad boy… but that's just-yuck. Fang's a bad boy, but not bad as in 'hey, want to go get drunk with me', bad. And he's still nice in the fact that he looks after us and stays with us, and feeds us. Not that you don't as well! But-"

"-Nudge."

"I mean you're always there for us as well, and you look after us when you could have gone off to find your parents-"

"-Nudge…"

"And then you would have left us alone, and Fang'd be even more… icky. Not that the rest of us wouldn't miss you- not that I wouldn't miss you!-"

"-Nudge!"

Nudge looked at him guiltily.

"Rambling?" she asked.

"Rumbling," Iggy nodded, turning to face the motel before him. Nudge gazed over the building, at brightening hills behind it. It was actually quite nice out here when you got use to the lack of beds, and electricity, and hot water, and hot food and-

"Would you really miss me?" Iggy asked, grinning at her cheekily. Nudge grinned and for once in her life, chose the perfect time to go silent.

* * *

_He he he! i looooove Iggy _

_Have a good week everyone!_ _oxoxo _


	11. The Ultimate Flight

Summery**: Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

heya peeps! lol my maths teacher says that to us evry lesson- he thinks hes cool or something... heres chappy 11! sos its really boring and took a long time to write but i do that with terrible chapters... anyway thanks for the great reveiws! reviws are good- reveiws make me feel special... :D lol

Avvy thanks for the advise- i think ill just have to get over it and keep editing it SIGH

oxox

B.P.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Flight**

**

* * *

**Fang grunted and rolled over again, falling back into his restless sleep. In the darkness, Angel watched him and sighed gently. She occupied a large arm chair next to the window, and was sitting in it with her legs tucked up to her chest. She wore her blonde curls up in a pony tail, and she was still in the cloths she put on yesterday. Her wings felt tight behind her, itching for a morning flight.

Her eyes flicked back to the window and she watched the slowly rising sun. Thoughts were buzzing around in her head, and she just couldn't see an ending to them. She was tired, and she was upset. Fang had blown her off. He'd straight out told her to 'forget it'. As if that'd EVER happen!

She hugged he knees closer to her, forehead creasing into a frown. Fang had changed, and if there was one thing she hated about him now, it was that, 'give up', 'don't try', 'count your losses' side of him. This 'new' Fang was nothing like the brother she'd adored so much. Old Fang wouldn't lock himself in his room for days on end without any food. Old Fang wouldn't carry have a gun around, 'just to be sure'. And above ALL else, the Fang she knew two years ago would do anything and everything to get their Max back.

It was almost like he thought Max was… Angel shivered and pushed that thought to the back of her head. She, Angel, would know if Max was dead… wouldn't she?

Angel looked over at Fangs sleeping form, and breathed out. She un-tucked her legs and made her way around Fangs mat. She got to the door, where the bags were piled and pulled Gazzy's bag towards her. Very quietly, she unzipped the Gasman's pack.

Angel was hit with a nauseating wave of gunpowder, compost and PVP plastic, all rolled up into one deadly fume. She gagged, and stood back for a minute, trying to regaining some composure. She looked back at Fang, then the Gasman. Fang's eyes were still twitching from behind closed eyelids, and his face was contorted slightly into a frown. In comparison, the Gasman snored even louder, as if to conform to the world that he was, in fact, out cold.

Her eyes snapped back to the backpack in front of her. She took a deep breath in and held it as she reached into the open zip. Feeling her way past a few odd lumpy things, a pile of pipe bombs, a small carton of cricket explosives and what she knew for a fact was a massive home made timer bomb, she finally found what she was looking for. Last year after one of their random attacks on a known Itexicon building, Gazzy stole a laptop in their hasty escape.

_"It'd be a shame to blow it up as well," he said grinning at her as the sirens blared deafeningly above them._

Nudge upgraded it; hooking it up with a permanent, secure link onto the internet through a complicated network of satellites. According to her, it was all very technical, but all they really needed to know was that they were untraceable, thus far.

They'd used it ever since, telling their story to people all over the world through a blog they'd started up called 'The Ultimate Flight'. It seemed millions of people now knew their story. They had fans everywhere around the world, and the Visitor Counted at the top had broken five times. Fangs 'lie low' theory was already blown, and technically it was his own fault. Fang was the one that had come up with the idea, to warn people. Not that he knew about it. They never actually told Iggy and Fang about the laptop- but they were planning to!

Angel slid the laptop out and quietly stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sitting down on the edge of the bath tub, she opened up the screen and pressed down the silver On/Off button above the keyboard. There was a slow whirr sound, and the screen flicked on. She typed in the password, 'UPANDAWAY' and let the desktop load. She clicked twice on the Internet icon, and then typed in the web address.

_Welcome. You are the 9 999 999 visitor to this blog._

_Heya evry1, itz Nudge here. Da counta thingyz broke again so if ur reading dis ur actually leik da 600 millionth visitor its, kinda funni how mny times dis thing breaks. Nywayz, bin meanin ta fix dat. Soz! - Posted by Nudgy, May 5._

Angel clicked on the Comments link and scrolled down. There were almost a hundred new comments. Most of them where "I love you, because you go wings!!" messages for Fang and Iggy, a few for Nudge and about ten each for her and Gazzy. Angel ignored these messages. If she wanted a few hundred random strangers to love her, she would get Myspace.

She got to the bottom and sighed. She didn't know why she was always disappointed by the lack of any news about Itex and Max and the Erasers. Why should she be? What were a few thousand kids meant to tell her? It wasn't like they hadn't been helpful. Almost a year back, when they'd posted an article about Ari, they'd had a flurry of comments saying that his body had been found in Paris, at a murder scene. The police couldn't find a scratch on him, and after a full autopsy they had announced the cause of death- old age.

Angel had been just as shocked as the other two. How could a healthy, full grown Eraser just drop dead from old age? Especially, since he had only been 8 years old. What made Angel angry was the fact that no one had come forward to claim his body. He was buried with no name, no family and no one to come to his funeral.

She went to click 'log off', when a new message popped onto the screen. Angel frowned and clicked on the link, blinking at the writing on the screen.

_It's always too soon to quit, Angel._

Angel stared at the strange message. She read it again and then another message popped up.

_Max is alive. Don't quit now, Angel._

The eight year old blinked at the screen in a kind of stupor. Of course she knew Max was alive, but it was like this message had calmed her nerves. She looked at the message again and looked for the user name. Who was this?

She frowned, and tilted her head as she read the name. "What a weird name…" she murmured.

"Angel. You in there?" Fangs soft voice was accompanied by a soft knock on the door. Angel gave a little jump and nearly dropped the computer in her rush to close it.

"Ye- YES! Hang on!" she squeaked, tucking the chunky thing under her hoody. She skidded to the door and unlocked it.

There was a click and the door open slowly. Fang watched suspiciously as Angels face appeared in the gap.

"G'morning," she squeaked, before running passed him. He watched she fumbled with her backpack and wrenched the door open in a hurry. Fang raised an eyebrow and turned back to the bathroom.

"Okayyy…" he mumbled to himself, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_It was boring- I KNOW! Next chappy ill do another Max flash back and what she's doing now, ok??_

_Have a great week everyone, and dont kill me if it takes another month to post, cos im sowwy!_

_oxox_


	12. Icarus

**Summery: Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Heya people, next chappie! Good news, I've finnished exams, bad news i did crappy in all of them!... nah jk. Anyways sorry it took so long again, i was banned from the computer till after i got my results back... grrrrr. So here it is- thankyou to Avvy9129 and breakdown156 who reveiwed the last chapter... which was officially my worst chappy ever! WOOT! I'll keep it going as fast as i can this time. Have a good week everyone! :P

* * *

**Chapter 12: Icarus**

* * *

"_Your name is Maximum__. You picked out the name for yourself, and it's rather fitting I must say. Oh, and I am sorry about the sedatives. They should wear off soon." _

_I lifted my head from the table and glared over at the man in a white coat. The more this guy talked, the more my head ached._

_I'd __sat in my inescapable, reinforced steel shoebox for over an hour before anyone realised I was even awake, and then they sent THIS guy. He'd entered my already cramped cupboard with an array of short, balding men in shiny white coats; and introduced himself as Dr. Jeb Batchelder of the Omega Laboratories and Schooling Facilities. _

_This meant absolutely squat to me._

_Then, without warning, the army of shiny coated comb-overs attacked- armed with stethoscopes and thermometers. After being prodded and poked almost everywhere (save my privacy), I was then whisked away into a new, slightly larger room and sat down on a bolted down chair with the later promise of a urine sample. _

_Hurrah! _

_And all this __(amazingly), without a peep from me. Well, not so much amazingly, as Dr. Jeb stuck me with a three inch needle and pumped me full of sedatives before I could say 'boo'. _

_Thus, entered said doctor.__ Up to speed? Good. Keep up._

_I watched him with a lazily interest as he sat down quietly on the other side of the __metal table. He smiled at me apologetically. _

"_What… the hell… is… going on," I managed to slur out. Each word seemed long and drawn out; all I really wanted to do was to shut up and fall asleep. Yet, even through the haze of the sedatives, the question didn't lose its importance. _

_Jeb nodded and smiled, standing up. _

"_How about I tell you over dinner?" he said, gesturing towards the door. I glanced at the door then back at Jeb. The sedatives were wearing out and I was getting twitchy again._

"_No, how about you tell me now," I said loudly, leaning back on my chair shooting him evils. Even now I could feel my wings press against my back, like a constant pressure reminding me that they were still there. _

_He smiled even wider- if possible. I swear that's all this guy ever does. And it's starting to get on my nerves. _

"_Still the same old__ Max," he laughed, sitting back down._

"_I'm sorry, do we know each other?" I snapped back, glaring at him. Oh yeah, I hadn't forgot about those sedatives. He lent forward in his chair and placed his hands on the table gently, his deep brown eyes met mine. I stared back in what I hoped to be a confronting manner._

"_Yes, __Maximum. I am your father," he said. _

_I stared at him, suddenly shocked into silence. _

_Whoa. That was… unexpected. _

_Finally, after staring__ dumbstruck at the man in front of me for a few seconds, I regained some composure and stood up awkwardly, thumbing toward the door. _

"…_how 'bout that dinner, then?"_

* * *

"_A month ago, you lead your team of five into a new area. It was just a training excise- your team wasn't validated by Management yet."_

_I glanced up as a tall good looking man walking the opposite way winked at me. I frowned at him and looked back at Jeb, who apparently hadn't noticed a thing. The hall we were walking along looked new and shinny- Oh yeah, and it was made entirely out of everyone's favourite reinforced metal, steel. Oh joyous grey!_

"_Jeez, you think they could put a few windows in here, let a bit of fresh air in?" I said, looking through yet another solid blast door, engraved with the numbers '634-581'. So far we'd passed sixteen of these almighty blockades and only two had been labelled 'OCCUPIED'. _

"_Considering we are under more than thirty yards of solid ice right now, I think that would be less than ideal," he murmured slowly, then he stopped and smiled at a young boy walking towards us._

"_Icarus," he greeted the fiery redheaded kid, who glanced at Jeb briefly then stared at me. His bright orange eyes flashed up at me in concentration and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. What was a kid this age doing in a place like this?_

"_That's enough Icar__us," Jeb murmured firmly. _

'_Icarus' broke the connection and smiled at me brightly._

"_Hi! You're Max right?" he asked, looking smugly at Jeb. Jeb frowned disapprovingly, but Rus ignored him._

"_Uh, yeah… how'd you know-" I mumbled thrown off by the kids' sudden change in behaviour. _

"_Icarus also trains here, and is seven this year. He has the power to read minds, as well as some other rather unique traits."_

"_- and I can fly, like you! You don't have to be scared, Maxie, you're not the only one here," Rus blurted out, earnestly. I stared at him with wide eyes and looked at Jeb, who looked at me sympathetically._

"_Wha__- what! I wasn't scared!" I cried, trying my best to sound outraged, but to be honest, I had no idea where I stood on the freak scale in this place. Rus grinned widely and turned to Jeb innocently._

"_Is Maxie gonna be training with us?" He turned to me without an answer from the doctor, obviously knowing Jebs answer already._

"_Are you Maxie? Do you wanna train here? It's really cool! We get to fight bad men, and find secret things, and order the Asers around!-" he shouted, not really pausing for breath. I didn't actually know what an Aser was, but it seemed to cheer the red headed kid up._

"_That's quite enough, Icarus!" Jeb said loudly, frowning down Rus. "What have I told you about training? Didn't I tell you they were secret, for our own good?" Rus looked putdown and looked at the floor solemnly._

_I felt sorry for the kid, I really did. Something about the way he stood with his shoulders slumped, reminded me of someone else. Someone close to me__, like a little brother or a close friend. I shook my head slightly, trying to remember. _

_Rus peered up at me curiously. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and smiled reassuringly at him. _

"_Hey Rus sweetie, how 'bout you give me the grand tour of this place tomorrow?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder gently. I frowned, and looked down at his shoulder. It was warm, really warm. I pulled my hand back, looking at Jeb strangely. I looked back at Rus who beamed at me brightly._

"_Alright!" he whooped, and Jeb smiled at me._

"_Okay, Icarus. It's past your bedtime, say good night to Max," he mumbled gently, patting the tall seven year old on the back._

_Rus nodded his head and grinned at me. _

"_Night Maxie!" he shouted, and ran off down the hall we'd just come from. _

_Jeb turned and smiled at me. I blew out a breath and blinked at him. _

_Please explain!_

"_We have a lot to talk about, sweetheart" he said seriously. "I know you feel overwhelmed here, but just listen to what I've got to say, okay?"_

_I nodded, and he smiled patting my back right between the wings._

"_Now how about that food."_

* * *

"Rus, it's all go- we'll meet you at the drop point in twenty," I murmured.

"'K Maxie, see ya later alligator!" he cackled into my earpiece and I couldn't help but smile.

Below me there was a screech of tires, and a heavy crunch. I glanced down as the convoy drivers all simultaneously lost control of their verticals and ploughed straight into the snow banks on either side. One had even flipped and now lay in the middle of the road, tires still turning slowly.

Below me, and glowing white blur shot up. With a white wingspan of ten feet, the albino boy looked almost angelic as he glided up to me. He wasn't smiling; something told me he wasn't the smiling type.

"Nice job," I said, grinning down at his work, "They won't remember a thing?"

"They never do," Amnesia mumbled solemnly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, reviews either way! Thanks for reading!_

_OxOxO_


	13. Deadly Ink

Summery: **Max is captured by the Erasers, and the Flock are left the fend for themselves, but what happens two years later, when the flock come face to face with a certain familiar, winged teen girl… as the enemy****. Can a certain dragon friend help Max remember? Will the flock ever get their leader back? **

**M/FX (Max/Fang), Nidgy (Iggy/Nudge)**

Morning sunshine! heres the 13th chapter- bit boring again but they ussually are when we get to the flock... big thankyou to blackrosestarlight, Venuspixie, sphyre and Taeniaea who all make me feel super special with reveiws :P and thanks to everyone who keeps reading- my little troopers! lol anyway im getting closer to the big meeting with max and the flock... oh yes- there will be blood. o.O im excited!

BP

* * *

**Chapter 13: Deadly Ink**

* * *

Fang threw his bag in the back of the van between Nudge and Angel, and looked around for Gazzy. Iggy nodded at him and jumped in the front passenger's seat, slamming the door behind him. Fang's eyes scanned the area for the ten year old. It was early in the morning; they planned to leave before the owner awoke.

Total was the last one to exit the building, dragging his bag along behind him. Fang rolled his eyes and scooped down, picking up the dogs pack. He threw the bag on a spare seat and tapped Total on the back as he jumped into the van.

"Where's Gas?" he grunted, his black eyes meeting the little terriers. The dog made a purposeful movement with his shoulders, which Fang took as a shrug.

Iggy stuck his shaggy head out the window and stared sightlessly at Fang.

"What's up?" he shouted in annoyance. Fang frowned and ignored him, making his way back to the room.

"Gazzy?" he called, opening the door slowly. He subconsciously slid his hand down over the handle of his gun, stashed in his dark jeans. Fear gripped his mind again. It happened so frequently these days, he'd almost forgotten the early days when he'd never feared for anything. Anything except, perhaps… Max.

He gazed around, hand over his gun like some old western cowboy. He spotted the Gasman with his back to him, peering out the window from behind the dusty old curtains. He mentally let out a sigh of relief, and let his hand slide off the gun.

"Gas, we're leaving," he said loudly, and stooped down to pick up the boys backpack. He swung the pack over one shoulder with an 'oof', wonder to what the hell was in it. He glanced up at Gazzy as he made his way to the door. The boy hadn't moved a muscle.

"Common, I'm not joking around," he said, frowning at him.

"Fang, there's Erasers outside," Gazzy said in a strange little voice. Fang swore and dropped the back pack, hand on the revolver again.

"How many?" he hissed, heading for the window.

"That's the thing, Fang. There's about twenty of them-" Gazzy turned around with a small frown on his face, his big eyes staring blankly at Fang.

"But they're all dead."

* * *

"Whatcha think happened?" Iggy muttered, prodding one of the bodies with his shoe. Angel glanced at him, then frowned around at the mass of deformed bodies. She counted seventeen, fully morphed Erasers. They looked like they just… dropped dead.

"They weren't attacked," Angel shot at Nudge, before she asked the question.

"There's not a damn scratch on them," Gassy whispered to Iggy. Fang frowned at the Gasman.

"Language, Gas," Fang murmured, looking at the body at his feet.

"Not a mark… no sign of a struggle…" He crouched down next to one and pushed its head to the side to look for head wounds. It was the closest anyone of them had ever been to an Eraser that wasn't trying to kill them. Angel followed his lead and kneeled down, touching the man's paw. The fur was soft, softer than she'd ever expected, like he'd washed it and kept it clean. She stopped and lay down the hand gently, suddenly quite disturbed at the fact that she was seeing her enemy possessing some sort of human quality.

Sure, she hated them for everything bad that had ever happened to her and her family, for putting Fang in hospital and slicing up Gazzy's wing, for ruining any attempt of them ever having a normal life…not to mention taking Max away from them. But seeing so many dead, with no one caring in the slightest- it upset her.

"Maybe someone poisoned their water?" Nudge asked loudly, looking at Iggy. Angel looked up sadly at the dark skinned teen. She was standing behind Iggy, not really wanting to get any closer to the bodies.

"Well, I personally don't give a flying cra-" Total started, but Fang shot him a look. The dog cleared his throat and started again.

"Sorry. I mean, I don't really care how these oversized rats died," he said loudly, glancing up at Fang, "I'm just worried about what's gonna' happen when _they_ come to get the bodies."

"Total's right, Fang. Can we please leave now?" Angel whispered, standing and walking over to Nudge. The older girl put her arm around her and they watched as Fang flicked his black pony tail over of his shoulder and went to stand, when something about the Eraser caught his eye. He tilted his head and crouched down again, pushing down the Erasers collar. He stared at the back of the wolf's neck for a while, till finally he looked up at them in grim determination.

"Gazzy, check the back of that ones neck. Tell me what you see," Fang shouted over to the Gasman, who was playing with one of the dead Erasers two-way radios. He frowned and dropped the radio and grabbed the jacket collar.

"What is it Fang?" Nudge called, but he was busy check the necks of the other bodies.

"Fang?" Gazzy called, looking up at the dark teenager. Fang didn't look up, just went to check the next ones neck. Finally, he stood and just stared blankly at the last Eraser he'd searched.

"Yeah, Gas?" he barked, frowning darkly.

"This ones got today's date tattooed on the back of his neck," Gazzy shouted, frowning at the tattoo again. Fang sighed and raised his hand to his temple.

"Yeah… they all do."

Everyone looked at Fang and watched as he dropped his hand and looked around at all the bodies.

"That's creepy. What does that mean, Fang? What are those tattoo's for?" Nudge questioned, looked from Iggy to Fang. Fang glanced at her then shook his head.

"I don't know, Nudge," he muttered, turning to walk towards the van. "Whatever happened to them, it's out of our hands. We're on the run remember? We've gotta' keep going."

Angel looked at Nudge and their eyes met. Fang was keeping something from them again, and this time she was determined to find out exactly was it was. Angel walked over to Fang and took his hand, concentrating hard on his memory. She felt him trying to push her out of his head, but she slipped through his defensive cracks. Suddenly it went dark.

The first thing she could hear was rain pouring down. She looked through Fangs eyes as he opened them in the memory, and she saw rain drops pattering down on a blurred, blue tinted face. They were beside a road and it was a cold night. Baa- dum. Baa- dum. She could feel Fangs heart pounding in his chest, so hard that it hurt. She reach out to touch the blue-ish skin on the neck. It felt as though Angel herself had felt the cold skin for a pulse she somehow knew wasn't there.

There was nothing, not even a murmur of a pulse. The girl was dead.

She was relieved for the first time in ages that this memory seeking power was limited to the touch, sight and sound of the person in the memory. If she could feel his emotions right now, she was sure that her heart would be breaking. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and was surprised to find that they were Fangs. Fang didn't cry, Fang never cried. But there he was, in front of the blurred body of a dead girl who Angel didn't know, weeping for her death.

The memory jumped forward, as if Fang was pushing her out. All she could see was Fangs hands turning the bodies head slightly to see the back of her neck. Angel gasped when she saw the black tattoo on the back of the neck. A date; like the ones on the back of the dead Erasers. She tracked the numbers with her fingers and heard Fang whisper the date slowing.

"05- 20- 07."

She was thrown into darkness once more and opened her eyes to an angry looking Fang. She blinked in surprise, her mouth open fully. Fang shrugged her off violently, black eyes shining with fury.

"You- had- no- right," he hissed in a low, dangerous voice. Angel stared at him, shocked. She'd never seen him this angry, except when he fought with Ari.

"Fang… I-" she stuttered, but Fang turned swiftly and stormed away to the van. She looked at Nudge in shock, who shrugged back at her. Angel looked at Iggy, who seemed to glare at her before following after Fang.

Gazzy, who'd once again been playing with the radio, stopped and stared after Fang and Iggy. He stood and looked at Angel and Nudge, frowning.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_i don't really know what year the second book was set in so i put in the date that i posted the first chappy _

_Keep safe everyone!_

_oxoxo_


End file.
